


Love The Way You Lie

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora Tully never dreamed that she would be going to the Dreadfort with Asha Greyjoy to rescue Theon. She never dreamed that their attempt would be stopped. Or that she would be held prisoner either. She never dreamed that Ramsay Snow would look at her with that look in his eyes. And she knows her life will never be the same because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the prologue. I hope everyone enjoys. And I hope I do Ramsay justice. I've never really wrote his character before.

Darkness surrounded her as she raced after the Ironborn Princess Asha Greyjoy. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears with every step she took. That along with the pounding in her head from the barking of the dogs, that and the yelling of the bastard behind the dogs too, was beginning to give her headache.

Not for the first time that night, Adora Tully cousin of Robb Stark, began to wonder why was she even helping the older woman in her foolish mission. Theon Greyjoy was responsible for the deaths of her cousins. Although rumour had it Roose Bolton drove the dagger home on Robb.

Pushing her Tully red hair out of blue eyes Adora searched frantically for the boats. She had heard the oars around here somewhere but where. She looked along the shore trying to find someone from the group. Not even being aware that she had lost them.

"Damn it," she hissed at herself.

This always seemed to happen to her the worse possible time. Her heart beat quickened rapidly as the barking of the dogs came closer. Her only relief came from the fact that the voice of Ramsay Snow didn't accompany them this time.

She allowed herself to slow a little. Panting for breath she tried to be as quite as possible. Half of her shouting at her how stupid she was being. The Bolton Bastard trained his dogs well. If they didn't catch her by sound, they'd catch her by scent.

A sound off to her right made her jump a bit and then she caught sight of a shape. As the shape drifted closer it became more and more human. Adora prayed to all seven faces of god that it was one of the Ironborn. But then she kicked herself for thinking that.

"I would run if I were you," said the voice of the man as he drew closer.

Cursing herself and the thought that she was safe Adora looked between where the dogs were and where The Bastard's Boys were closing in on her. She found herself caught between a rock and hard place. If those men caught her they would surely rape and kill her. If she ran and the dogs caught her she'd be torn to shreds.

Turning around she saw the woods off to the side of the waterfront. That would be her saving grace. She made for the woods as fast as she could. She'd rather have those dogs tear her limb from limb then end up in the Bastard's Boys hands. Or even worse their leader's hands.

She felt branches scratching her face as she darted in the dense thicket of trees. All the time the sounds of her heart, the dogs, and the men rising ever higher in her ears. She hazarded a glance back in the other direction and could see the men just entering the forest. Ramsay now at their lead.

"Run," called Ramsay, "it's good exercise for the dogs."

She turned around again and found herself mentally cursing up a storm again. She had run smack dab into a tree. She could hear the men laughing at her as she hurriedly got to her feet again and ran off.

"Come now," the bastard called again in a laughing manner, "you're not even trying all that hard. Are you?" He must have turned to his boys because it wasn't Adora he was talking to next. "Wouldn't you agree boys?" he asked a smirk on his face. "It's almost as though this one wants to be caught."

The rest of the group laughed at this. Ramsay soon joining in with them as they slowly closed in on their prey. Adora spared one look forward and sighed as she saw there was no where left to run.

"Down girls," Ramsay called to his dogs. "We don't want to harm this one. She will be very special." He gave her a nasty smile as he circled Adora. Looking her up and down.

She had to admit she knew that the mission would end in trouble as soon as Asha Greyjoy had approached her. She should have said no right then and there. But she would never have imagined the bastard himself walking in on their rescue mission. Or being chased and captured by him.

Adora fixed Ramsay with a withering look trying to feel as brave she looked. "You won't get away with this, Ser," she told him. "House Tully will..."

"House Tully is no more," Ramsay snorted at her. "You are the last of a dying house. No one counts your Aunt Lysa. Your Uncle Edmure is a Frey hostage and nothing better. Your own mother is dead along with her husband, his sister Catelyn, and your cousin Robb." He laughed straight in her face. "Now who were you about to say was coming to rescue you."

Adora hung her head knowing that Ramsay had the right of things. No one was coming to get her. There would be no one to save her from them.

"Bring her along," Ramsay said to two of his men. "Come dogs," he called to his dogs and walked off back towards the keep of the Dreadfort.

Adora felt nothing as she was being drug after the monster's retreating form.


	2. Nightmare Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Adora Tully helped Asha Greyjoy try to rescue her brother Theon. Ramsay presumes to much and asks a few questions. And Roose gives Adora good news about her brother. But what is it about this news they celebrate?

"I need your help," echoed the voice of Asha Greyjoy as though they were still in the Great Hall of Riverrun. Adora could picture the woman as though she still stood before her.

"What do you need my help for?" Adora heard herself answer back wondering why the voices all kept echoing. She looked around taking in her surroundings. Everything was as it had been that day.

"Rescuing my brother Theon. Of course."

Of course Asha Greyjoy could say such a thing with such certainty. Her brother was very much still alive. A prisoner. Being tortured on a daily basis but alive.

"What right does your brother have to live?" she asked contemplatively. "Why should I help rescue the man who killed my younger cousins?"

"Theon grew up with your cousins," was Asha's reply to that. "Did you not at one time consider him like a cousin to you also?"

"That is beyond the point Asha."

"No. It's not. You don't understand why my brother did the things he did to your family."

"Then maybe you'd be so helpful as to explain. Make me understand his motives and I will consider joining your rescue efforts."

"My brother was trying to gain the favor of our father. He knew with Bran and Rickon in the way..."

The tone of the way Asha said with Bran and Rickon in the way told Adora she had meant to say something else.

"You didn't mean to say in the way," Adora spoke up interrupting Asha mid-sentence. "You mean to say something else. What did you mean to say? Are you trying to say that Bran and Rickon could still be out there?"

Asha had looked at her then. Adora could tell the other woman was thinking of something. She wondered what it was.

"I guess it's out now," Asha said plainly as though it pained her to say it. "Yes. Brandon and Rickon Stark are still out there. And very much alive may I add. The wildling woman Osha who tried to kill Bran in the wolfswood kidnapped the boys. And the only person who may know where they went is being held at the Dreadfort as a prisoner. Will you help me free him? Will you help my free my baby brother from his prison? If you do I will make sure Theon tells exactly what he knows."

"Wake her up," came a male voice out of nowhere.

Adora knew she was the only one to hear the voice because Asha paid it no mind. Who was this male who wanted her awake? Wasn't she already awake? She felt as though her face was aflame. She put her hand up to her lips and came away with blood.

"I don't want her face messed with," came the same voice. "She has to look pretty for the public after all. How else are we going to get the people believe Stark's cousin is willing participant in our plans?"

Adora blinked as more light flooded the room. She felt a strange prickling sensation in her fingers and tried to bring her hands up to look at them but couldn't. She looked down to find her hands tied together behind her back. Her feet were shackled together as well. She looked up again and there he was. She despised him. She despised him almost as much as she despised the man cowering behind him like a dog.

"What do you want?" she asked in a voice that dripped with disdain for both of them.

"Is that anyway to talk to the self-confessed love of your life, my dear?" asked the bastard.

If Adora could describe Ramsay Snow in words it would definitely not be love of her life. It'd probably more like ew, or no, or get away. Not that the he wasn't a handsome man. She could almost picture him being handsome with another person's personality attached to him.

"Who said you were that?" Adora replied as though she was talking about the weather outside.

An almost hurt look came over Ramsay's face. She could tell by the look in those pale blue ice-cold eyes of his that she would pay for that comment soon.

"Don't you remember?" he asked sadly, playing up the part of the hurt lover. "You told me last night after I saved you from my men."

"You saved me from your men?"

That was not how she remembered it but she'd see how he spun it.

Ramsay nodded reverently. "You don't remember because they hit you roughly about the head a couple of times," he told her. "The men were just about ready to take turns raping you when I found you. Poor thing. I hate to think what would have happened had I not wandered in and stopped them."

Adora's head was still a little foggy so she'd go with what he was saying for now. But she had a strong feeling that was not the truth. In fact she could hear his voice in the back of her head egging his men on in their actions.

"I still don't believe you," she told him. "But if that is how you wish to see it you may hold onto your lie. For that is what it more than likely is."

"That hurts me almost as bad as the thought of you trying to take my pet away from me," Ramsay told her. "Why were you trying, my dear Adora, to take poor Reek from his home?"

Adora looked around the "love of her life" to find the creature that was formerly known as Theon Greyjoy. As much as she despised him she found herself hating herself more for doing so. This once proud man, no boy, was now brought low. He looked no more like Theon Greyjoy then a direwolf would look like an actual Stark. She saw the poor boy's hands what she saw almost made her sick. Some of the fingers were missing and the rest were either flayed or bitten so bad they were unrecognizable as fingers.

"Theon Greyjoy has information that I need," she hissed at Ramsay.

"What information?"

"That is between myself and Theon."

Ramsay shook his head. "Perhaps some more time with my boys would loosen your tongue," he said with a sigh.

Adora looked over Theon or Reek as Ramsay called him now. She hoped beyond hope that some small part of Theon still remained. As Theon turned his back on her Adora felt tears start to prick her eyes. Bile rose in her throat as she watched the bastard's boys close in on her.

The door banged open startling everyone in the room. Adora breathed a sigh of relief hoping it was someone who was willing to help her. Poor misguided girl that she was. Upon seeing Roose Bolton himself she could hear all her hopes and dreams of escape shatter like glass on the floor.

"Have her washed up," Roose ordered, "and dressed. Not by your men or yourself Ramsay. We want the girl to look healthy at least. Her uncle Edmure and your step aunt have come to celebrate the good news."

Adora wanted to ask what good news there was to celebrate. But the thought of seeing her brother Edmure again overpowered her need to know.

"All right," said Ramsay. "You all can leave now."

The disappointed groans of the his men as they left made Adora's heart race with fear at the thought of what could have happened if it weren't for Edmure's visit. She watched as Roose left herself, Theon, and Ramsay alone in the room.

"I will send Myranda in to bathe and dress you," Ramsay told her. "Come Reek."

Adora sighed in relief as Ramsay left the room. A few minutes later the door opened again and a young woman walked in carrying a dress with her.

"You must be Miss Adora Tully," said the girl. Not waiting for an answer she continued on. "I'm Myranda. Are you going to give me any trouble about bathing and dressing?"

Shaking her head no Adora followed Myranda over to a tub of hot water. She really didn't want to find out now what kind of horrors Myranda could bring upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'll try to get another update out tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Please let me know what you think.


	3. How Interact with Ramsay as told by Myranda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myranda tells Adora how exactly things need to be with Ramsay and her.

The water felt nice against Adora's skin but she had yet to let herself relax. She didn't trust this girl who Ramsay had sent to take care of her.

"You can relax you know," Myranda told her with a small laugh. "Things will go better for you here if you listen to what you are told."

"Why should I listen to you?" Adora asked eyeing the girl suspiciously.

The small giggle that was given to her in reply didn't ease her mind any. "Ramsay likes his women to be loyal," was Myranda's reply. "You show him that you are loyal and will allow you certain freedoms."

This was all starting to sound more and more suspicious by the hour. Why would this girl she never met before try to help her? But then again did it really matter. Myranda was the only person her who was actually trying to help her out.

"All right," she told the other girl. She allowed herself to relax as Myranda helped her wash her hair. To be honest it did feel pretty nice to have a nice warm bath. It had been a while since she had one.

"Stay right here," Myranda told Adora. "I will bring a towel and the gown that Lord Bolton and Lord Snow wish you to wear for tonight."

Not wishing to anger either of the Lords of the house further she did as Myranda told her. She watched Myranda disappear out the door. Sighing she allowed her eyes to fall shut relaxing even more into the warm water of the bath.

"You are very beautiful," came Ramsay's voice.

Adora's eyes snapped open as she pulled her arms and legs around her. "What are you doing in here?" she asked startled.

"I'm coming to check up on you, my dear. Make sure that Myranda is taking good care of you. We don't you getting hurt. Now do we?"

"Why would I get hurt under Myranda's care?" Adora asked curiously.

"Didn't I tell you yet, pet?" Ramsay smirked as he answered his own question. "I guess I didn't tell you." He smirked some more. "No. Do you want to know the good news my father spoke of?"

Adora nodded and looked up at Ramsay.

"We're to be married."

Adora shook her head quickly. "No," she said gasped in shock.

"Yes. Your brother Edmure agreed to the match."

Adora gasped in shock as Ramsay sat down beside the bathtub. He picked up the sponge that Myranda had left by the side of the tub. Adora backed away from him.

"Don't back away from," Ramsay said forcefully grabbing her arm holding her still. He began to sponge down her arms.

"Now," said Myranda, "I had her all nice and clean."

"You can leave Myranda," said Ramsay. "I will see that the lady is dressed for the evening."

"As you wish, My lord Snow," Myranda curtsied as she exited the room.

"I guess you should get out of that tub now," said Ramsay. He held out a hand for her to take.

Adora hesitantly took his hand and climbed out of the tub. When he her feet hit the ground Ramsay let go of her hand.

"See I can be a good guy," Ramsay smiled at her. "Can't I?"

"I guess," Adora said sounding somewhat uneasy.

Ramsay looked at her. His eyes scanning her body up and down. "I will just be in the next room," he told her. "Unless you wish help lacing up your gown?"

"I actually would like some help." Adora pulled on her small-clothes and put the dress on over top of it. She slowly turned her back towards Ramsay.

Ramsay pulled her laces tightly before tying them. "Is that all right?" he asked pulling her back against him not so gently kissing her neck.

Adora had no time to answer as Myranda entered. She felt Ramsay smile into her neck.

"Sorry to interrupt," Myranda said not sounding sorry at all, "but your father requests both of your presence in Great Hall to greet our guests."

"Well can't have father and our guests getting upset," said Ramsay again taking Adora's hand and leading her out of the room.


	4. Dinner From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare awkward dinner party with Tully/Bolton clans. With poor Reek included as comedy relief.

Adora had no idea what she was to expect when she made her way down to the dinning hall. For all she knew Roose Bolton was going to put a knife through her chest like he did with her cousin Robb. But then again who would marry the beast descending the stairs with her if Roose did that.

"Are they coming Reek?" she heard Roose's cold voice break the silence of the room beyond the door they were standing in front of.

"Master Ramsay and Lady Adora are on their way," Reek was saying. Adora could see the poor creature cowering away from Roose afraid that the father was like the son. "I told Lady Adora's lady in waiting Myranda to tell them..."

"I told you to get them yourself you miserable coward..."

Adora opened the door before Roose could go on with his tirade against Reek. "Don't berate the poor fellow," she said. "We're here. Exactly as you told him." She sent a kind smile over to Reek.

"Why do you always coddle him Dora?" said Ramsay as though he were talking to her about a naughty child who should be punished. "If he didn't do as he's told he should be punished for it."

"But as you can see we are here. Your father told him to bring us here. And thus here we are. Why should he be punished for nothing."

"Hello," said Lady Walda feeling the need to draw attention to herself.

"Lady Walda," Adora greeted the woman gently. It wasn't her fault her husband and stepson were murdering monsters. "How do you fare today?"

"I am well," said the other woman. "How are you?"

"I am well as well."

She turned to the other people in the room. She hadn't noticed them until she had turned to talk to the Lady Walda. But once she did she was shocked at who they were.

"Edmure," she exclaimed as she rushed towards her brother and his wife. "What are you doing here? I thought they would have taken care of you like they did with Cat and Robb."

"Adora," said Edmure gathering her into his arms and holding her tightly. He let her go looking her up and down to see if she was harmed. He then turned towards his wife. "This is my wife Rosalyn. Rosalyn this is my little sister Adora."

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalyn," she said shaking the other woman's hand.

"I've heard so much about you, Lady Adora," said Rosalyn.

"Shall we adjourn to the dinner table?" asked Roose pointing in the direction of a table laden with all Adora's favorite foods.

Ramsay gently took her arm and lead her over to the table. He sat down and looked over at Reek. "Reek," he called, "are you going to make, Lady Adora, stand the whole meal. Pull out her chair for her. Like a gentleman would."

Adora could hear Reek shuffling over to her. She looked over the man who was once Theon Greyjoy. She had hated this man until now. Now she just couldn't find it in her heart to hate the poor thing. She studied his pain etched face as the man slowly pulled out the chair for her.

"Milady," said Reek.

"Now push it in for her Reek," was Ramsay reply.

She knew that would be a difficult task for the man. She tried to make it simpler by not sitting fully in the chair but the task was still not easy on him and he ended up falling into her lap.

"Reek," hissed Roose, "is that anyway to treat a young lady. And of such a noble house as House Tully."

Ramsay pulled Reek off of her lap and looked like wanted to do the poor thing bodily harm. Adora cleared her throat to draw Ramsay's attention away from Reek and his blunder.

"It was only an accident," she said with a smile. "Reek didn't mean to do it on purpose. Did you Reek?"

"No milady," Reek stammered looking down at the floor. "Milord Reek only meant to help milady push her chair in. That was all."

"I will deal with this later Reek." He pushed Reek back to the side and sat back down beside Adora.

"Are you alright Adora?" Roose asked. "You find better help than him Ramsay."

"I am perfectly fine Lord Bolton," Adora told Roose. "And I prefer Reek's company to any number of the servants I have in company already."

"Do you now?" asked Ramsay. "Shall I tell you what..."

"Can we eat without mentions of how you amuse yourself Ramsay?" Roose's voice cut through the room like a butter through knife.

For a while all that was heard were scrapings of knife and fork upon plates and the sacred whimpering sounds that Reek was making.

Adora turned to Ramsay. "I may be so bold as to ask you something, Lord Bolton," she said finally breaking the silence.

"You may," replied Ramsay not looking up from his plate.

"May I take Reek into my service?"

Adora watched as Ramsay almost choked on his food in shock. He coughed and patted frantically at his chest eyes wide. Adora handed him his cup and watched as Ramsay drained it.

"You want to take Reek as one of your servants?" he asked shock dripping from his every word.

"Yes. May I?"

She watched him look over at Roose to find the answer. Following Ramsay's stare she saw Roose nod almost imperceptibly at her request.

"I suppose you may then," Ramsay told her. He snapped his fingers and Reek hobbled over to them. "Reek you are now in the service of the Lady Adora. Don't screw it up."

"Yes milord," was the reply.

When she turned back to the table she saw a number of shocked faces looking at her. But the only one that mattered was her brother's face. He didn't seem shocked at all. He knew that Adora wouldn't let Ramsay hurt someone she had sworn to help rescue.

"Can you pass the peas please?" she asked no one in particular.

Edmure started to laugh at that which brought laughter from everyone else. Adora didn't understand why her asking for peas was that funny but she went along with it.

After the plates from the main course had been taken away talk turned to war. Which also meant talk turned to what had happened to her aunt Catelyn and cousin Robb. Adora hadn't been there but was pretty sure that she didn't want to hear about from two people who were. She began to fidget restlessly in her seat.

"Is there a problem, my love?" asked Ramsay placing a hand on her own.

She looked at him. "No, my lord," she replied. "I just don't like talk of what happened to my aunt and cousin is all."

Roose smirked at her and then Edmure. "I guess we should get to the matter that has brought us all here tonight then," said the leech lord as he stood at the head of the table. "It brings me great honor to announce the marriage pact between Houses Tully and Bolton."

"There is no such pact," shouted Edmure.

"If you don't want any harm to befall dear Adora there will be Edmure Tully." Roose turned to Adora and Ramsay. "I'm sure your sister will be very happy to marry my son Ramsay. Won't you Adora?"

Adora's eyes went wide in shock and it was her turn to choke on her food. She felt Ramsay gently patting her on the back until she stopped coughing.

"See she's happily shocked," said Ramsay.

Adora looked over towards Edmure and saw the defeat in his eyes. She didn't like what that actually meant for her. Considering what had happened to Ramsay's last wife.

"If it is the only way to keep Adora safe then so be it," was Edmure's resigned reply.

"May I be excused," Adora said. Not waiting for a reply as she got up from the table and race out the door. She didn't know how long she had run. Or for that fact how long poor Reek had followed her trying to catch up.

She dropped to her knees before the weirwood tree in the godswood looking up into the unseeing eyes. Why were the seven so cruel to her family? Why was all this happening to her? She nearly jumped out of her skin when Reek gently place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Reek," she said apologetically. She motioned him to sit down next to her. "Why is this happening to us Theon?"

"Not Theon," Reek said hurriedly to her. "Not Theon."

"Because your family pissed off my family," came Ramsay's voice from behind her. "Poor Reek maybe I will have to make Adora remember your name as well."

"No, milord," said Reek. "Milady will remember. I will make sure of it."

"Don't worry Reek you are not to be punished for the Lady Adora's slip. Just make sure that you do not slip into thinking you are Theon."

"I won't milord."

"Reek please escort Adora back to her rooms. Father is most displeased with her reaction to our good news at dinner."

"Right away milord." Reek helped Adora to stand up and lead her past.

Ramsay gently grabbed her arm. "You will make sure we don't have another scene like tonight again," he told her. "I don't warn twice."


	5. Ramsay's Take on Things (or What Roose Bolton Says Goes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Adora left the dinner party last chapter and little conversation between Roose and Ramsay under the weirwood tree.

After Adora left there was unearthly silence in the dinning hall of the Dreadfort. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. What did one say after a soon to be bride ran out of the room after hearing about her betrothal. Roose was the first to break the silence.

"She will come around," he said looking Edmure Tully in the eyes. "You will make sure of it. Or something very bad will happen to your home of Riverrun. I promise you that."

"Is that a threat, Ser?" Edmure spat across the table at his new in law. "I don't know how many of your lord Bannerman take well to threats upon their home and family. But I can assure you that I, Ser, am not one of them."

Ramsay could see the ire rising in his father's face. Nothing good would follow this. After all look what happened to the poor widow Hornwood after facing his father's ire. She had been given to Ramsay like some property and Ramsay not wanting her had left her to die.

"Perhaps you judge, poor Adora's, reaction wrongly father," he spoke up. It was rare that he didn't wish to see someone in pain. But he just couldn't bear to think what his father could and would do to Adora Tully when angered. "She just found out she is to be a wife after loosing a large part of her family. Can you tell me you would not be overwhelmed as well?"

Roose met Ramsay's eyes and once again the room was plunged into silence. Ramsay wouldn't look away from his father. He knew if he looked away now that his father would have won. He was definitely not going to let Roose Bolton win this time.

"Perhaps you are right my son," was Roose's simple answer. He turned back to Edmure Tully leaving Ramsay, the ladies, and Reek to converse among themselves.

"Perhaps someone should go after Lady Adora," suggested Lady Walda picking up a lemon cake from a tray that had been brought before the announcement. "Make sure that she is unharmed."

Ramsay nodded. "You are lady Mother," he said with a smile. "Reek go after the lady Adora, if you will. Make sure that no harm comes to her."

Ramsay watched as Reek shambled out the door after Adora. He prayed the fool wouldn't mess up keeping his future wife safe. He did after all mess up pushing in a simple chair after all.

"Need I remind you who has the power at this table, Lord Edmure," his father's voice cut through Ramsay's thoughts.

Ramsay looked up to see both his father and Edmure Tully glaring at each other from across the table. He could almost hit himself upside the head for not paying attention to their conversation. Then he'd know why the two had ended up like that.

"Lord Ramsay," said Rosalyn turning to look towards him, "you must be excited about your upcoming wedding to my sweet sister-in-law?"

"Oh yes, Lady Tully," he replied with a smile. And if he was being honest with himself he much preferred Adora Tully to Lady Hornwood or the girl Jeyne Poole they were going to parade around as Arya Stark. Adora presented him more of a challenge. He like a good challenge. "Adora will make a wonderful Lady of the Dreadfort once I inherit it from my father."

"Once you marry the girl you should teach the proper way to handle one's emotions during a meal," Roose suggested to him. "What if this had been someone outside of her family? Like Tywin Lannister or one of his family. She would have made a laughing-stock out of our family. Would you like that Ramsay?"

"It was just one little outburst," shouted Ramsay.

"Perhaps you should go check on your betrothed then," suggested Roose. "But tell that I am ill-pleased with the way she has acted. If she acts thus again she will regret it. Tell her that Bolton's don't warn people twice."

Ramsay eyed Roose warily. He knew if he wasn't Roose's only son heir he'd be long dead by now. If Domeric hadn't died. But he had. So Ramsay had to put up with the expectations Roose put upon his shoulders. How could he make Adora aware that now she was to share these expectations with him? He got up from his space at the table slowly turning to both Lady Tully and his step mother.

"I bid you good evening ladies," he told them kissing both ladies hand gently. "I must find Adora. And I also have much to think about."

"Good evening, Lord Ramsay," said both ladies.

As he walked out the doors he could feel eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned his head ever so slightly to find Edmure Tully watching him leave. Upon being caught Edmure pretending like he was conversing with Ladies Walda and Rosalyn.

It didn't take him long to find where Adora had gone to. He knew that the Tully's prayed to the seven but Adora would want to throw him off the scent. So he expected that she would go to her brother-in-law Ned's gods as well. Or at least the godswoods. He wasn't very surprised to find her upon her knees under the weirwood tree with Reek putting a hand upon her shoulder.

"Why is this happening to us Theon?" Adora's voice floated across the space between him and the tree.

He approached slowly as he heard his pet protest his old name. He couldn't help but smile at this. Perhaps he would make sure that Adora remembered who Theon was now. There was no Theon. The sooner she got that through her head the better.

"Don't worry Reek you are not to be punished for Lady Adora's slip," he told his scared looking pet. Seeing the prone figure relax a little he couldn't help but add. "Just make sure to make sure you do not slip into thinking you are Theon."

"I won't milord," was Reek's answer. Reek was such a good pet once Theon went away.

Ramsay looked over at Adora who looked defiantly up at him. Roose would hate this defiant streak in his house but Ramsay found it quite refreshing. "Reek please escort Adora back to her rooms," he told his pet staring at the girl in between the two of them. "Father is most displeased with her reaction to our good news at dinner"

"Right away milord," Reek answered helping Adora stand and leading her past Ramsay.

Ramsay as gently as he could took hold of her arm as she walked past him. "You will make sure we don't have another scene like tonight again," he told her in scolding manner. "I don't warn twice. And my father doesn't warn at all. You are lucky I was the one who came and not him."

"Yes, my lord," she answered averting her eyes from his. "It will not happen again."

He could tell she didn't mean it. He'd just have to make sure she didn't pull another stunt like that in front of his father. He sighed as he watched Reek led her off into the night. He looked up at the weirwood tree. If what the Stark's believed was true that tree could see into the heart of a man. He wasn't as bad as people thought him to be. Not in his own mind at least. Maybe he'd take Adora back here sometime soon and she'd be able to see that for herself.

"Why do the gods plague me with such insolence?" came Roose's voice from behind Ramsay. "Were you not to make sure the girl was safe? And yet you let her go off with Reek. What were you thinking Ramsay?"

"I was thinking that I need time to think," Ramsay said turning his upturned face away from the weirwoods red-eyed stare. "Reek will do no harm to Adora I can assure you that." He turned back to weirwood again.

"Since when did you start believing in the old gods Ramsay?"

"Since you don't," was the reply he made as turned on his heel and stalked away from Roose. He knew he'd pay for that comment with a leaching or worse. Right now though he just didn't really care.


	6. Ramsay Save the Day! Or Does He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Adora gets attack by the Bastard's Boy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are uncomfortable with non-con and rape please don't read this chapter.

Adora was partway back to her room when she saw Reek begin to cower away from something in front of them. Then came the loud drunken laughter of several men. She quickly looked around the corner trying not to be seen by anyone. Just around the corner was the last people she really wanted to see. The Bastard's boys.

"What do we have here?" asked one of the men catching sight of her.

"Shit," hissed Adora as she backpeddled into Reek. "Reek move. We have to get out of here."

Reek cringed back at the harshness in Adora's voice. He had never heard Adora speak that before now and quite frightened him.

"Sorry milady," Reek cringed again.

"Your room is this way, Lady Adora," called one of the men.

Adora grabbed hold of Reek's arm and tried to dart past men in the narrow hallway. She could have smacked herself she didn't know what she was thinking. Why did she try to get past them? Why would she do something so stupid? She felt a hand close around her arm roughly stopping her in her tracks.

"That was pretty stupid, girlie," came another voice.

She tried desperately to yank her arm out the grip of the man holding her without much success. She gasped in pain as the grip on her arm tightened considerably. She felt herself being pulled forcefully into the room that was given to her.

"How dare you presume to come into my room?" she shouted hoping that someone passing would hear and come to her aid.

"We can do whatever we want here," hissed Rodrick grabbing her by the hair and throwing her against her bed. "And don't you going crying for help either. No one here is going to come running to your aid."

"What do you thinking you're doing?" she screamed. "Ramsay won't stand for this."

Another one of the men grabbed the front of her dress and pulled as hard as he could. She heard the dress rip at the seams.

"That's better," said Rodrick. "You look with less clothes on. And in regards to Ramsay, he'll be joining us shortly. He just has to take care of his father first. Make sure he doesn't walk in on our fun."

"It'd be much more fun if he did," shouted one of the men. "Lord Roose would have a fun time with this one boys."

Adora tried to hold the shreds of what used to be her dress against her body. She wanted for all the world for someone to rush through the door and save her. But knew that what she was told was true. No one would come to rescue her now.

Rodrick picked her up and placed her on her own bed climbing on top of her. One the other's went to stop him.

"Rodrick," cried his brother Skinner, "Lord Ramsay told us to wait for him."

"He won't know if we have a little fun before he gets here Skinner," was Rodrick's reply. He let his eyes skim down Adora's body lazily.

"He'll know you stupid moron. You'll leave the poor bitch all bloody."

Rodrick ignored Skinner's talking quickly unlacing his breeches. He quickly pushed them down to his ankles. Then proceeded to rip the remains of her dress away.

Adora shivered in fear trying to look anywhere but at the man atop her which didn't seem to make Rodrick that much happy. A searing pain went through her a few minutes later and she let a blood curdling scream of pain. A went over her mouth to silence her.

"What are you doing Skinner?" hissed Rodrick trying to remove Skinner's hand. "I enjoy when they scream."

"You idiot," hissed Skinner. "You'll get us in trouble."

Rodrick grinned as he slammed harder into Adora grinning as she screamed into the hand cover her mouth. Keeping his pace going he plaster rough kisses along Adora's neck and chest. The banged open making Adora cry harder than before. He kept thrusting into her as Ramsay stormed in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ramsay demanded. "I told you all to wait until I got here."

Rodrick continued to ignore what was being said to him. He took out all his frustration and hate out on the Tully girl. He shuddered as he finally had his release.

"Ramsay when did you get here?" asked Rodrick rolling off of Adora.

Ramsay walked over and sat on the bed next Adora. "What were you thinking Rodrick?" he snapped. "What did I tell you when I left you?"

"To wait for you here," replied Skinner.

"And why didn't you wait for me?"

"It was Rodrick's fault," said one of the men.

"Well now that Rodrick's had his first turn I guess the rest of you can go now."

Adora tried to keep her mind blank as she felt what the Bastard's Boy's were doing to her. She kept crying and begging Ramsay to stop them. To make them go away. And after the men had taken two turns Ramsay made them leave.

"You had to have known this was coming," said Ramsay. "After your embarrassing little show at the dinner table. I must make you aware that there will be consequences for your actions."

Ramsay slowly undressed glaring over at Adora hearing her begin to cry again. Ramsay crawled atop his future bride gently kissing her. Adora let her mind take her somewhere else. Anywhere else but in that room underneath of the Bolton bastard. After he had finished Ramsay lay beside her pulling her close to his chest. He kissed her neck gently stroking her hair as he placed her head against his chest.

"It could be worse," said Ramsay. "I'm sorry that Rodrick hurt you so. I told him to wait so that I could be the first to take you."

That didn't make Adora feel any better. She felt Ramsay looking at her so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He put his arms around her and felt sleep overwhelm him.

"Good night Adora," he whispered against her hair placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Then he allowed sleep to take him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story and my first attempt at smut on this site. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Waking up With Ramsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream within a dream.

Adora was in the middle of very vivid dream. A really vivid dream. She dreamed that the Bastard's Boys had attacked her. And worst of all Ramsay had joined them in. The dream seemed so real. Even the pain of it was real. So very real.

"Dammit," she groaned. "Reek you forgot to close the curtains."

"Shut up," came a rough voice by her side. "You're going to wake the others."

The others. Either someone had let the actual Others into her room. Or...Adora opened her eyes slowly to find herself plastered to Ramsay's side. She slammed her eyes closed again. She had so hoped that was just dream last night. A nightmare. But no.

"Are you still tired, my love?" Ramsay said gently tucking a piece of hair behind Adora's ear. "You had a very late night last night after all."

Adora stared at him in shock. Like she had a choice in what happened to her last night. She looked up at Ramsay with tears in her eyes.

"Are you well?" He studied her up and down. "You look well." He gently wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. "You would tell me if you weren't alright?"

"Of course," Adora lied to him. She wasn't planning on telling him anything. Her eyes darted to prone figures of the Bastard's Boys on the floor.

"They make you uncomfortable. Don't they?"

Adora nodded voicelessly to the question.

"Boys," Ramsay called, "you can leave now. Adora and I want to be alone." He turned to the servants. "Could you bring, my lady and I, breakfast?"

Adora watched as Ramsay went over the tub of warm water that had been brought up before she had woken up.

"Come, my love," Ramsay said motioning her towards the tub.

Adora watched Ramsay slide into the water. If he wasn't so horrible she would actually find Ramsay quite attractive. She slowly got up and made her way over to the tub. Once she was there she looked down upon Ramsay as though not knowing what to do next.

"Are you going to get in Adora?" Ramsay said motioning for her join him in the tub.

Adora shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I guess," she said nervously. She gasped as she felt Ramsay lift her into the warm water.

"There we go. Much better. Right?"

Adora nodded as she semi-relaxed into Ramsay's arms. She looked up at Ramsay to find him smiling down at her. His lips found their way to her own. Adora pulled away from Ramsay.

She saw the look on his face darken considerably after that. Thinking quickly she turned herself in the water and straddled Ramsay. She smirked quickly kissing him taking him off guard.

"Is that how you want to play it?" Ramsay asked reversing them.

Adora looked up at Ramsay an eyebrow raised.

Ramsay left a searing trail of kisses down Adora's jaw line. When the door banged opened and the servants walked in carrying the breakfast Ramsay had ordered.

"Does nobody knock?" yelled Ramsay. "We are in the middle of something here."

"Sorry, milord, milady," said the maidservant as she and other set the breakfast things on the table and left.

"Now where were we," said Ramsay trailing kisses down Adora's collarbone.

Ramsay captured her lips in a bruising kiss as he entered Adora gently. Adora was shocked that Ramsay could be so gentle to anyone. She kissed him back running her hands up and down his back. Quite desperate moans filled the room as Ramsay went on.

"Ramsay," gasped Adora wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you," moaned Ramsay as he felt his release go through him. The odd thing was he felt tiny fists beating against his chest. Wasn't Adora just moaning his name? Hadn't she wanted this as much as he did? It was then that the bright sunlight on his face woke Ramsay up. Actually awake that is. It appeared he was having a bout of sleepwalking in a way.

"You leave me alone now," hissed Adora.

Ramsay smirked. "As my lady commands," he said with a small half bow. "Father will be expecting us down for breakfast. You will behave or suffer as you did last night again. Do you understand?"

Adora nodded wordlessly.

"Do clean yourself up before you come down to breakfast? Don't want father finding out what goes on behind our closed doors. Now do we?" With that said Ramsay whirled on his heel and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
